Só mais uma Achele
by Jessica Loyana
Summary: ACHELE que eu escrevi numa madrugada doida com as meninas do Achele Lovers xD Como foi que Lea e Dianna se descobriram!


**N/A: **Essa é só uma short Achele que saiu em uma noite muito doida... Ai tava guardada aqui eu resolvi publicar porque eu to animada!

Só pra curtir.

Não possuo nem a Lea nem a Di nem nenhuma outra pessoa citada aqui ok?

* * *

><p>Cory me olhou risonho com Lea ainda no colo. A verdade é que ela tinha bebido mais do que deveria e não conseguia mais ficar em pé. Bom, conseguia, com um apoio, mas o nosso querido Frankteen achou melhor carregar ela até nosso apartamento, que era mais rápido.<br>- Di, você quer que eu coloque ela na cama ou...?  
>- Oh, nãããão Cory! Pode deixar que eu aguento ela daqui até o quarto dela, pode ir que o Chris deve estar te esperando.<br>Tinhamos tido nossa primeira festa do elenco, e estavamos todos alegres, felizes, animados, e bebados. Cory bancou o motorista da vez e estava levando os meninos pra casa. Assim como Amber. Eu bebi um pouco mais do que o costume, mas ainda conseguia lidar com uma Lea Michele tropeça na porta de casa.  
>O garoto, que na verdade já é um homemzão de quase 30 anos, deu um beijo no meu rosto e um na testa da baixinha e foi em direção ao elevador, eu passei um braço de Lea sobre meus ombros e minha mão atraves de sua cintura.<br>Duas semanas morando junto e eu já tinha de curar bebedeira dela. Foi mais rápido do que eu imaginei.

Entramos no apartamento e Lea me parou na sala se jogando no sofá.  
>- Di, eu to óóóóóóóóótima. Vaaaaaaaamos assistir um filmeeeee?<br>- Pelo amor de Deus, Lea, você precisa de um banho e cama. Consegue tomar um sozinho?  
>Ela balançou a cabeça que sim e começou a grunir de um modo estranho enquanto tentava se levantar. Eu ri e peguei a mão dela a ajudando, obviamente que ela num ia tomar banho sozinha. A arrastei até o banheiro e liguei a água quente pra encher a banheira.<br>Não me culpem, eu odeio mexer com água fria, e o que ela precisava era de um banho não de tortura, fora que enquanto ela ficasse na banheira eu fazia um bom café.  
>- Vamos tira a roupa e entra ai enquanto eu vou preparar algo pra você beber.<br>Ela arregalou os olhos e fez um movimento pra eu me virar e não olhar. Sério Lea? Você realmente acha que eu não sei o que tem por debaixo da tua roupa? Ok. Me virei.  
>Não deu 30 segundos e ela já tava resmungando.<br>- Maldito ziper, filho de uma égua muito bem cuidada!  
>- Hey, não culpe o ziper ok. Deixa que eu te ajudo.<br>Eu fui até ela e coloquei a mão no ziper o abrindo por inteiro deixando Lea nua na minha frente.  
>- Lea, onde diabos está sua calcinha?<br>- Eu dei ela pro Mark, ele disse que fazia coleções!  
>Ela virou a cabeça e sorriu colocando o pé dentro da banheira e se encaixando deitada alí. A imagem de Mark com a calcinha dela me fez fechar os punhos nervosa.<br>-Urg! Ok, tenta não se afogar ok?

Quando eu voltei ela estava completamente desperta. Eu não sei o que diabos tinha naquela água, mas eu sei que Lea estava acordada (Eu tava esperando encontrar ela já dormindo) e se esfregando enquanto assoviava alguma musica de Spring Awakening (Eu reconheço porque ela já me fez ouvir o cd INTEIRO )  
>- Meu Deus, mulher, cadê a bebada que eu deixei aqui?<br>Ela inclinou a cabeça pra trás e soltou uma de suas gostosas gargalhadas. Eu me sentei ao lado da banheira.  
>- Eu gosto de banhos, eles me animam, fora que esses sais aqui trazem lucidez... Di, eu to com dor de cabeça...<br>- Ah, sim, olha eu te trouxe café, toma.  
>Levantei a xicara fumegante pra ela que virou tudo com muito gosto, depois me devolveu a mesma afundando a cabeça debaixo d'água.<br>Eu levantei e fui pegar uma toalha pra ela.  
>- Vamos, melhor você sair daí antes que eu caia de sono. Porque ai não vai ter ninguém pra cuidar de você!<br>Ela se levantou e pegou a toalha da minha mão se enrolando e puxando a tampa da banheira. Veio até mim e colocou a mão no meu rosto.  
>- Você foi um amor hoje a noite viu?<br>- Eu tenho que compensar pelas maldades que eu te digo no set!  
>Nós duas rimos e fomos em direção ao quarto de Lea.<br>É assim, nosso apartamento tem uma cozinha, uma sala, um banheiro e dois quartos. Nenhum suíte, mas o banheiro é bem grande e eu e Lea conseguimos conciliar isso, na cozinha existe uma porta pra lavanderia que nenhuma de nós duas usa, e uma pequena mesinha que dá pra tomar nosso café da manhã.  
>O quarto de Lea era o maior, sem discussões, eu prefiro lugares menores pra me organizar com mais facilidade, já a Lea era espaçosa. Inclusive tinha uma cama de casal, conta a minha de solteira, e um closet. Só que eu também tinha um.<br>Ela entrou dentro do ármário (Sim era grande o suficiente) e quando saiu de lá com a toalha nos cabelos ela já estava comuma camisola, e de calcinha (Graças a Deus essa o pevertido do Mark não pegou)  
>Eu sorri e me sentei na cama dela.<br>- Agora você dorme, e relaxa, que amanhã eu te dou meu remédio secreto pra curar ressaca.

Lea abriu um enorme sorriso e se sentou do meu lado esfregando o cabelo para o mesmo secar. EU preciso contar uma coisa pra vocês. Eu conheço a Lea a muito mais tempo que todo mundo imagina.  
>Foi em um trabalho voluntário a alguns anos atrás. Eu acho que ela não deve se lembrar, mas quando eu a vi de novo a umas semanas atrás, bem eu me aproximei. ELa tem uma energia cativante. No final das contas ela já havia arrumado um emprego pra mim, e onde morar. Então não custava nada eu cuidar dela não é mesmo?<br>- Di, você vai dormir agora?  
>Eu levantei os olhos das minhas mãos e a encarei confusa. Ela queria mesmo ver aquele filme?<br>- Lea, eu não acho que é bom a gente assistir um filme agora. Tudo bem que amanhã não tem gravação, mas vocÊ precisa descansar.  
>- Não... É que. Eu to com saudades do Jon!<br>Jon era o melhor amigo dela. Ele fez SA com ela, e bem, na peça eles tinham uma cena bem intensa de sexo, com direito a seios e bundas a mostra. Acho que você acaba ficando intima de alguém depois disso né? Mas o bastardo estava morando em Nova York agora, e bem, nós estavamos em LA. \era de se esperar que ela ficasse com saudades.  
>- Ah... Amanhã a gente pode ligar pra ele e...<br>- Não! É que... - ELa hesitou. - Quando a gente bebia, bem, quando eu bebo, eu fico carente, e o Jon dorme comigo, abraçado pra eu não me sentir sozinha.  
>Ah é... Ele é gay. Assim como eu acho que o namorado da Lea é, o Theo. Verdade não falei sobre ele. Bem era um idiota qualquer que a Lea conversava três vezes por semana via skype. Não gosto dele, é egocentrico, territorial e chato.<br>E eu tenho CERTEZA que o cara é gay. De verdade.  
>Porra o melhor amigo GAY dela dorme com ela quando ela tá bebada e o inutil do namorado não faz isso?<br>- Ah, você quer que eu ligue pra alguém ou..?  
>- Pelo amor de Deus, Di! Deita comigo!<br>- Ah!  
>Somos intimas o suficiente para isso? Eu me levantei e apontei o guarda-roupa indo pegar um pijama no meu quarto. Quando eu voltei ela já estava deitada em forma de conchinha. Com os olhos fechados.<br>- Eu não tô dormindo. Deita comigo, por favor.  
>EU me apressei até a cama e me deitei em um dos cantos respirando fundo, aquela situação toda estava muito desconfortavel.<p>

- Dianna Elise Agron, ou você me abraça, ou eu te faço escutar Defying Gravity durante uma semana direto. Eu não canso dessa música, to falando sério.  
>Eu arregalei os olhos e me virei para ela, passando o braço por sua cintura e a puxando pra mais perto. A sensação do corpo dela no meu me fez estremecer. E então eu já estava imaginando como seria encostar nela sem aquelas roupas atrapalhando e... OW OW OW, QUE DIABOS EU TO PENSANDO?<br>- Lea, eu nunca fiz isso...  
>- Só fecha os olhos. E conte carneirinhos, é assim que a gente faz pra dormir.<br>Ela se virou pra mim e nós duas começamos a rir. O corpo dela ainta estava encaixado no meu, suas pernas entrelaçadas com as minhas e seus braços em volta do meu corpo. Logo o riso paru e se tranformou em uma respiração pesada e eu fechei os olhos involuntariamente, não iria suportar aqueles olhos me encarando.  
>- Di, você quer que eu tome a iniciativa?<br>Eu engoli seco e fiz que sim com a cabeça. Em poucos segundos senti o rosto de Lea se inclinando pra cima e encostar os lábios nos meus. Prendi a respiração e fiquei apenas apreciando a suavidade e maciez que era ter os lábios dela sobre os meus. E então ela se afastou...  
>- Se você não respirar fica meio difícil...<br>Eu abri os olhos assustada e soltei o ar, fazendo Lea gargalhar. E passar a mão no meu rosto.  
>- Foi bom?<br>- Foi.. Ótimo, eu acho.  
>Ela gargalhou novamente e encostou os dedos nos meus lábios.<br>- Vamos tentar com um pouco de lingua agora.  
>É vai ser uma noite longa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ** Bah, só isso gente! Vou deixar essa dedicada pra TERCEIRA geração do Achele Lovers, meninas vocês são uns amores xD

Reviews please?


End file.
